Talk:Order of the Silvermist Rangers/@comment-5.18.204.68-20170227225311/@comment-27689590-20170228090806
I differ with several stuff you mentioned. For pure archers, i prefer them to be footmen rather than horsemen. Why? They fit all into less space, as the horse has a bigger surface. Then, because of that extra space they need, they have to split further and make the formation bigger, wasting more time to move. This extra movement will cause around a third of the horses to be facing backwards, making them unable to shot unless you move them all foward, which sucks for a ranged army (foot archers will just turn and fire if they end looking backwards) (im not sure about that "U" you speak about, but thats how they work normally). Consider as well how f3 works with foot archers and horse archers. Horseman will charge at the enemy and some will move around the enemy firing arrows, but in shorter range, making them vulnerable to throwing spears/throwing axes and shorter range bows. Foot archers just will keep their spot if they had enemies in range, and the ones that didnt (for example, because they had a tree in front of them) will move to the side and shot, but not charge in, taking advantage of their very high range and their high archery proficiencies. Another drawback of them being mounted is that their wages is 3 times higher than the wages of a silvermist ranger (236 vs 87). Isnt that big enough? Yes, they have at first 50 more proficiencies, but with a couple of KO upgrades, they catch up, and if you upgrade them further, they can make that -50 difference a +50. Hero Adventurers cant be upgraded in the other hand. Bow wise they can be lucky to have Noldor Composite bow, but they can sometimes have the Short Composite bow, that sucks, so thats even. They can also have hawkstorm or ebon bow, which are almost identical stat-wise to the hawkstorm bow from the silvermists. In arrows, the silvermists win, HA have simple arrows when SR have ranger arrows. They are more easily recruitable? WTF, having an order will give you these for free, plus the ones you can trade from Pendor Black Archers. Ill tell ya how it works to get a Young Noble to a Hero Adventurer (each one) * Young Noble to Young Adventurer: 1,000 exp and then 20d for the upgrade * Young Adventurer to Rogue Squire: 1,800 exp and then 40d for the upgrade * Rogue Squire to Adventurer: 2,700 exp and then 80d for the upgrade * Adventurer to Hero advnturer: 19,600 exp and then 200d for the upgrade Its easy to get them to adventurers, but from there to Hero Adventurers, its a long journey, its a lvl 60 troop. However, i do agree that their melee power is bigger than of the Silvermists, but if you're making your silvermists fight melee, youre doing it wrong. Their weaker armor and weapons (their Sarleon Longswords and Claymore are really good tho) makes them perform worse in a melee fight.